Missing Case (Alternate Ending)
by nxstxlgia
Summary: This story picks up after chapter 9 in the original Missing Case. Jacob imprints on Bella and helps her move on from what happened in the past year. If you are reading the original version, there's a warning inside about spoilers. Enjoy!
1. Learning

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Takes Place After Missing Case Chapter 9! I suggest you stick to one story. If you're reading the Bella/ Edward version, I suggest you don't read this. This chapter will have spoilers or things that have not happened yet (but they will soon) in the Bella/ Edward version.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Enjoy!**

**Jacob's POV **

"Did your feelings toward her change?" Sam asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Well, then. I'm sure you imprinted." Sam nodded.

I smiled. I really wanted this to happen ever since I met Bella. Well, not imprinting because I didn't know I would become a wolf later on, but you get the idea.

"Can I tell her yet?" I asked.

"If she's ready. Don't push her. She's been through too much already during the last year. You don't want to cause her more stress." Sam warned.

"I know. I will try and tell her today to see if she can handle it." I said.

"Go talk to her." Sam urged.

I didn't need to be told twice. I went up to her room to see her curled up on the bed with pillows and blankets all around her.

I went over to her and pulled her into my arms.

"Hi, Jake." She said, looking up at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

"I missed you so much, Bells."

"It was a long time." Bella gasped. "Wait, how long was I missing?"

"About a year, Bella." I whispered. "Eleven months."

"E - Eleven months?!" Bella asked in shock.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"I thought it might have only been five months. It didn't seem like such a long time." Bella said. "I didn't have a calendar or anything to check the date."

"I didn't expect for you to. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Scared and worried." Bella replied.

"There's no need to be." I assured her.

"You changed." Bella said.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked.

She said, "Your hair's shorter. You're taller. You look... Different."

"I didn't want to change. If I could, I would've stayed the same while I waited for you." I said.

"Its OK. I changed too. I didn't want to, but I did." Bella said.

"No. You look the same." I said.

"My hair." Bella added.

I looked at her hair. It DID look shorter.

"He made me dye it for a month or so. Then, He just cut it." Bella said.

"I still love you the same." I said, holding her closer to me.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief. "I thought you wouldn't since I changed way more than just physically."

"I love you. It doesn't matter how much you will or have changed. You're still my Bells." I said.

"Yeah. You're still Jake. Even - even if I don't remember you being like this. You're still the same." Bella said.

"I am. Oh, Bella? I have to tell you something." I blurted out.

"Is it good or bad?" She asked nervously.

"Good, I guess." I shrugged.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well, you may not believe this, but there's something I need to show you. Just remember I won't hurt you. I love you and you are a hundred percent safe." I said, getting up and pulling her along with me.

I led her outside and began to undress. Bella turned away and I phased.

I went over to her and nudged her stomach.

"J- Jake?" She asked fearfully.

I whined, letting her know everything was alright. I didn't want to hurt her and I wouldn't.

Bella slowly reached out to stroke my fur.

"You're beautiful." She whispered. "Is this really you?"

I nodded my head.

"Why? How long could you become a wolf? All our lives?" She asked.

I shook my head.

She played with my fur for a bit until I had to phase back. I got dressed and took her back inside to explain the rest.

"I'm a werewolf. It happened shortly since you went missing. I can become a wolf to protect others from leeches or vampires. We also do this thing - called imprinting. Its when we see our soulmates. We become whatever they need. A brother, protector, or lover. I imprinted. Before you freak out, I imprinted on you." I explained.

Bella looked shocked, but then she wrapped her arms around my neck and held onto me tightly. "No wonder. I thought I felt a strong connection towards you. Edward doesn't matter as much to me anymore. I love you."

"I love you, too, Bella. Really. Nothing can change that. Even the imprint proves it." I said.

"I'm going to get some rest." Bella yawned.

I followed her and halfway to the room, she gasped in horror.

"What? What's wrong? Answer me!" I pleaded.

Bella looked at me with fear in her eyes. "For Edward and the Cullens, this is good because they don't have to hunt more often to avoid hurting me, but to me, this is bad.."

"What? What is it? I'm worried." I said.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she spoke the worst words possible.

"Jake, my period is two days late. You know what that's a sign for."

"No." I said, confused.

"Pregnancy."

* * *

**Hi!**

**OK, so might Bella be pregnant? I hope not! This hasn't happened yet for the other story, Missing Case, but the opposite ending, but it will soon! I really hope she isn't pregnant or I will KILL Carson. It will be brutal. Edward and Jacob will help me, right guys?**

**Jacob: Hell, yeah! Now, get the next chapter out soon so I can kill this bastard!**

**Edward: WAIT WHAT?! Bella is possibly pregnant with that motherfucker's baby?! I will so kill him! Hurry and get the next chapter out so I can cut his throat!**

**A little violent, guys! I will try updating this weekend! Stay tuned! Tell me your thoughts on Bella's possible pregnancy! Bye!**

**-PonyPoke (Pony)**


	2. Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

"Challenges are part of life; We weaken our spirit, when we act in fear and lose hope. But we strengthen our spirit, when we fearlessly with faith and hope, rise up to meet and conquer the challenges." ― **Lailah Gifty Akita**

**Jacob's POV **

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. The only thing running in my head was Bella's words.

There was NO way. This couldn't be happening. She can't be pregnant with that bastard's baby. I'll fucking kill him!

"Are you sure?" I asked shakily.

Bella nodded. "I'm sure. Two days late."

I sat there, in silence. I was shocked. This COULDN'T be happening.

"I can't do this!" Bella yelled, pulling on her hair. "I can't! I can't have his baby in this world! But I can't kill an innocent baby because of what He did! This isn't fair! Life isn't fair!"

I pulled her to me. "Don't worry, Bella. It'll be alright. I'll help you through all this. But before we over react, don't you think we should make sure you really are pregnant? But if you are, I'll still love you."

"You can't be sure. I can't have His baby. It'll be too hard for the baby to understand what I've been through with him!" Bella said.

"Bella, calm down. But you might need to tell Edward just in case." I said.

"Can you call him for me? Please? I can't stand saying that." Bella bit her lip.

I nodded and got out my phone.

"What's wrong?" Edward picked up instantly.

Bella left the room, not wanting to hear what I was about to tell Edward.

"Well, we have some possible bad news." I said.

"What? What is it?" Edward asked. I could hear panic and worry on his voice.

"Bella is possibly..." I took a deep breath, forcing myself to not cry. "Bella is possibly pregnant."

"That motherfucker!" Edward growled. "I'm going to fucking kill him!"

"We need to make sure she really is pregnant first." I sighed. "And we need to tell him."

"I'll bring him over." Edward growled, hanging up.

Bella came back into the room and met my eyes. "How mad was he?"

"On the scale of one to ten?" I asked. "Ten. But don't worry. He won't hurt you. Nobody will hurt you. Not anymore."

...

"Why am I here?" Carson crossed his arms, glaring at Bella.

Bella flinched, closing her eyes. I placed my hand on her arm comfortingly.

"Shut up, asshole." Edward growled at him.

"Why the fuck am I here?" Carson growled at him.

"Because Bella is possibly pregnant!" Edward yelled.

Carson's face lit up and he smirked. "There. Now, Bella HAS to come with me. If she is pregnant, you can't separate the baby from its father."

"We can and we will. All you did was abuse Bella and make her unhappy." I snarled.

"Bella come here." Carson yelled at her.

Bella stood up and glanced at me pleadingly. I stood up and walked in front of her.

"Try me." I dared.

Carson stood up and tried to push past me to Bella. I let my anger overtake me and I threw him against a wall.

Bella screamed and I took her into my arms. "I'm sorry. He'll be alright."

"I hope he won't be." Edward growled. "If I could have what I wanted, I'd do more than push him against a wall."

I stood still, hoping to control my shaking. I held Bella tighter to me, and I calmed down a bit more.

I watched as Carson stood up weakly. He looked at me fearfully and shocked.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"That isn't important. But I swear, if Bella is pregnant, you are DEAD!" I warned.

...

Bella sighed and walked towards the bathroom with the pregnancy test in her hands.

I collapsed onto the couch and put my head in my hands. Edward ran his hand through his hair.

"Edward. I know you know that I imprinted on her, but after everything that happened, I'm not going to keep her from you. You vampires aren't that bad." I spoke quickly, lifting my head up.

I saw Carson look at me shocked at how fast I spoke. I knew he couldn't hear what I said.

"Yeah." Edward nodded, speaking normally. "How long will this take?"

"Probably a while." I shrugged.

All three of us sat there until Bella ran out the bathroom and ran into my arms, crying.

"What?" I asked. I shot Carson a death glare.

She laughed through her tears and I became more confused. Edward walked towards us, probably as shocked as I was.

"Its negative."

* * *

**Hi!**

**Are you glad that Bella isn't pregnant? I know I am! What do you think will happen next? Are you enjoying the story? Do you have any questions? If so, please let me know.**

**Also, I'm sorry for not updating for so long. It took me a while, and a lot of drafts, to make this chapter. It isn't too good, so let me know what you think. This was, about, draft 10. I kept restarting so may times. I hope its at LEAST okay now. I don't know.**

**Bye. Hugs!**

**-PonyPoke (Pony)**


	3. Help

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

Your goal in life is to find out the people who need you the most, to find out the business that needs you the most, to find the project and the art that needs you the most. There is something out there just for you. - Naval Ravikant

**Jacob's POV **

Yes, yes, yes! Bella wasn't pregnant! I was so glad! I would've killed him if she was. Now Bella can live a life where she won't have constant reminders of him whenever she looked at her child. Bella and I could live happily now. Even Edward was happy, I think. He wanted Bella to stay human anyway. I can help Bella live a good, normal human life.

I hugged Bella happily. I could see Edward smile.

"The test could be wrong." Carson argued.

"I don't think it is." Edward said. "All you want to do is find your way around trouble and get to Bella. You don't even care about her, do you?"

"Of course I care about her." Carson argued. "She's better off with me anyway. You idiots just keep interfering. If you let me have her, she could be happy."

"You expect us to believe that? You've done nothing but hurt her and take her away from us. You don't even listen to what she wants. That's not loving and taking care of her." I snarled.

"Right. Edward loves her. He showed that perfectly fine by leaving her." Carson sneered.

I saw Edward look at Bella with guilt covering his face.

"He did it for her own good. Not that you'd understand." I told him.

"Why wouldn't I understand? Because you're not making any sense?" Carson asked.

Charlie then entered the room with a few other officers. Bella turned in my arms to face them. I couldn't help but notice how scared and surprised she looked. I'd ask her why later.

I tuned everything else out and asked Bella, "Hey, are you okay? You look scared. There's no need to be."

"Its hard to believe I'm finally free. I never thought I'd return to you and my family. Thank you, Jake. I honesty expected you to move on by now. But, apparently, you had enough patience to wait me. I missed you, Jake." She whispered.

"I missed you so much Bella. I love you." I said.

"I live you, too, Jake." She replied.

The officers left and Edward just stared at me with a small smile. However, he still had traces of sadness and loss in his face.

"You'll take care of Bella right?" He joked.

"Obviously. You vampires aren't too bad either." I laughed.

"I'll be back." Bella said before escaping my arms.

I said to Edward, "You know, I really am sorry. I won't stop Bella from seeing you. At first, I would've, but now, after all this, I see that you are no threat. You only want the best for Bella, too. I will make sure she lives happily."

"Yeah. I wanted her to stay human anyway. But I still love her." Edward admitted. "But I'm sure I'll find someone. She is your soulmate after all."

"Thank you." I said. "I hope you find your soulmate, too."

...

"My psychologist told me to keep a journal on my thoughts and feelings everyday. He wanted me to write the thinks that were going on in my life. Everything." Bella said.

"Its a good thing that your psychologist is a vampire. You don't have to keep secrets." I laughed.

"I didn't think Jasper would want to help out like this. But, I mean, helping others is his passion. He's also perfect for the job since he can tell what I'm feeling." Bella said.

**Jasper's POV **

I was happy to be Bella's psychologist. It seemed like the right job for me since I could tell what she was feeling. I also kind of felt like I owed her something, even though she assured me a million times that I didn't.

I opened her journal and read the first page.

_**Day One:**_

_**My life is pretty difficult, yes. I have a lot going on. Currently, I feel overwhelmed and a little upset. Every now and then, I feel like I let someone down. I could've told Jake or Edward about Him. But, no, I was stupid and kept it to myself because I was scared. There's a lot I still don't understand about what happened. One morning, I woke up and saw him there. At first, I thought he was a vampire since he made his way into my room without getting caught. But then he grabbed onto my arm and his skin was normal. Not icy cold. His grip was still tight. I still remember him saying, "I made a deal with her. Just remember, I will get you one day and you will be mine." I remember seeing a dark figure, probably Victoria, move through the room. Then, he looked at me and jumped out of the window, that dark figure following.**_

_**I was scared but I didn't want to bother Edward or Jacob with this. I regret doing that. I will now decide to tell someone what is going on with me everyday.**_

I looked down at the page in shock. There was so much we still didn't know. It was my job to help her. These journal entries could save her. I could help her so much. I could help her move and and assure her nothing like this would happen again. That was what I was planning to do.

* * *

**Hey!**

**I hope you enjoyed! I think I might make 2-3 more chapters before the epilogue. What do you think? Jasper is so helpful, isn't he? See you in the next update! Bye!**

**-PonyPoke (Pony)**


	4. Lists

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

You have to be at your strongest when you're feeling at your weakest.

**Bella's POV **

"Make my way through the motions, I try to ignore it

But home's looking farther the closer I get  
Don't know why I can't see the end  
Is it over yet?  
A short leash and a short fuse don't match  
They tell me it ain't that bad  
Now don't you overreact  
So I just hold my breath, don't know why  
I can't see the sun when young should be fun."

I sat down on my bed and thought about everything. I had a hard life, but it was going to get better. The pain I feel every day will end soon. I will get better and try and forget all of this.

"And I guess the bad can get better

Gotta be wrong before it's right  
Every happy phrase engraved in my mind  
And I've always been a go-getter  
There's truth in every word I write  
But still the growing pains, growing pains  
They're keeping me up at night."

Jacob can help me through this and, like dad said, he will suffer for all this, won't he? Will Jake and Edward ever forgive me for keeping his visits a secret? I should've told Jake about him. I regret not telling anybody. I could've saved myself from the pain, nightmares, torture, and fear.

"Starting to look like Ms. Know-it-all

Can't take her own advice  
Can't find pieces of peace of mind, I cry  
More than I want to admit  
But I can't lie to myself, to anyone  
'Cause phonin' it in isn't any fun  
Can't run back to my youth the way I want to  
The days my brother was quicker to fool  
AM radio, not much to do  
Used monsters as an excuse to lie awake  
Now the monsters are the ones that I have to face  
No band-aids for the growing pains."

I lied. I remember telling Jake and Edward that I was scared of some nonsense. I never told him that someone snuck into my room. I have to help myself heal since I caused this mess to happen. Jake shouldn't have to do this because I should be able to look after myself.

"Someday, I won't be afraid of my head

Someday, I will not be chained to my bed  
Someday, I'll forget the day he left  
But surely not today  
One day, I won't need a PhD  
To sit me down and tell me what it all means  
Maybe one day it'll be a breeze  
But surely not today  
But surely not today."

I got out a pen and began to write a list of my biggest fears right now.

**_1) Going back to him._**

**_2) The thoughts in my head._**

**_3) Talking to most people._**

**_4) The dark._**

I paused. I was scared of the dark because that's when most of the bad thoughts happen. He also kept me in a dark room to torture me everyday.

_**5) Being Alone.**_

_**6) Being Hurt.**_

_**7) Knives.**_

_**8) Belts.**_

_**9) Cuts & Bruises.**_

_**10) Edward hating me and treating me like I'm useless.**_

_**11) Jacob hating me and not wanting to be with me now that I like him.**_

_**12) Not moving on.**_

_**13) Being sad.**_

_**14) Angry People.**_

_**15) Pain.**_

_**16) Nightmares.**_

_**17) Screaming.**_

_**18) Crying.**_

_**19) Memories & Flashbacks.**_

_**20) Failing.**_

_**21) Revenge.**_

_**22) Vampires. (Not My Family)**_

_**23) Loneliness.**_

_**24) Death**_

The list was not in order because these fears were all tied for first.

"Oh, you don't know what sadness means

'Til you're too sad to fall asleep  
One day, I'll be snoozin' peacefully  
But surely not today  
Surely not today."

I then wrote the good in my life.

**_1) Jake _**

**_2) The Cullens_**

**_3) Edward._**

**_4) My Friends._**

**_5) My Parents._**

"One day, I swear the pain will be a blip

I'll have the hardest time recallin' it  
I'll be the king of misery management  
But surely not today  
One day, that song won't make me cry anymore (no, no, no)  
One day, I'll get up off the bathroom floor (hey, yeah)  
Oh, piece by piece, I'll be restored  
But surely not today (surely not)  
Ay, not today."

I have more Bad than Good in my life, but, one day, it'll be the opposite.

I changed into a black sweatshirt with black pants. Depressing, I know. I went downstairs and left to go see Jasper and give him my lists.

...

"Bella, you don't have to fear all of this." Jasper told me.

"I know, Jasper." I sighed. "One day, I won't be scared of the dark. One day, I won't be scared to talk to people. One day, I might see the good in life. One day, I will get over this. That day will come soon, but, until then, I will try my best to get there. Thank you Jasper. You've helped me so much."

"You're welcome, darlin'." He said as he hugged me.

I hope that day when my fears would end and the tears will stop will come soon.

...

"Jake. I am so sorry that I am so scared of so much. I love you." I said.

"Its okay, Bella. Nobody is blaming you for being scared. I love you too. Does this mean you're choosing me?" He asked.

"If you mean am I choosing you to be the one who I spend my life with, then the answer is yes." I smiled.

"Bella! This means so much to me!" He hugged me tightly.

He slowly placed his lips inches from mine and asked, "Can I kiss you?"

Instead of answering, I pressed my lips to his. Jake kissed me warmly and passionately. I loved Jake.

* * *

**Hey!**

**If you read the original version too, you might notice that I copied most of the chapter. One: because it goes well for both stories and two: I wanted to include the part before the epilogue (next chapter). Sadly, this story will end soon. Very soon. Please review. **

**Bye! Hugs!**

**-PonyPoke (Pony)**

**Songs used: Growing Pains & Not Today by Alessia Cara.**


	5. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Five Years Later...**

**Bella's POV **

I was happily married to Jacob and had a baby boy with him. He had marked me, so I proudly wore my mark on my neck. I was also six months pregnant. However, a lot more also happened.

Carson got arrested. I can finally think and say his name.

Dad knows about Vampires and Werewolves. He was shocked, but was happy I chose Jake over Edward. Sue and Charlie also got married, so Seth and Leah were my step siblings. Seth and I were both pretty happy since we got along well, but Leah and I tried to get closer to each other. Leah wasn't rude to me anymore since was part of the pack.

Phil and Renee also got married and Renée was 5 months pregnant. Oh! Did I mention Sue was 7 months pregnant? New family members! I was excited to see my step siblings. I was so happy for them. My parents were also happy that I had chosen Jacob and they loved our kids.

Edward had also moved on...a bit. He still loved me, I assume, by the way he'd always invite me yo meet up with him at the border. Jake wouldn't let me cross because I was still pregnant. But Edward started dating Tanya. I'm sure they can be a great couple.

I was also so thankful for Jasper. I would always be. He helped me face my fears and live happier. I also saw Emmett a lot, along with the Cullens. Emmett still thought of me as his baby sister.

Today, in a couple of hours, I'd do something insane.

...

Dressed in a black sweater, ripped jeans, and a dark blue tank top, I sat down. Jake sat down beside me. He offered to come to make sure the baby was okay.

"He'll be here in a minute." The officer told me.

I nodded and watched Carson enter the room, his hands tied with silver handcuffs. I smiled. He looked at me in shock and awe. Then he looked over at Jake, but ignored him.

"Iz!" He sat down in front of me. "You came to get me out?"

I laughed. "Hell no. You're going to pay for what you put me through."

"Right." He rolled his eyes. "How exactly? Prison? What I did to you way way worse."

"No, really." I smiled. "I've changed over the past five years."

"Yeah, you look sexier." He smirked. "Even better, for me."

Jake growled softly and placed his hand on my thigh. He leaned down to kiss my neck.

"In your dreams, motherfucker." I laughed. "Wasn't I enough for you in he past five years? Is your fun over? Oh. Right. It is because you are in fucking prison like you fucking deserve."

"That's no way to talk to me, Iz." He warned.

"Why else would I be talking to you this way?" I challenged.

"You thought I was defenseless, didn't you? Well, I'm here to tell you otherwise. I changed. I see you have too. You are weak, stupid, ugly, and defenseless." I said.

"Don't call me that." He said.

"I do what I want. You are nothing to me. I hate you. You will pay, trust me." I warned.

"You have changed." He whispered. "Stupid as ever."

"Oh, really? Do I need to show you what Jake can do? Trust me, he wants to rip open your throat right now. And he will." I threatened.

"He can't do that." Carson said carefully.

"Yes he can. Jake is a lot stronger and tougher than he looks." I admitted, loving how scared he looked.

He gulped. "You don't scare me."

"Jake, would you like to kill him?" I asked, kissing Jake.

"Yes, baby. I'll do it right now if I have to. I'll kill him slowly to where he can feel the pain." Jake said.

"Alright. I'll admit it, I'm scared of you." He admitted.

I loved the sound of those words so much.

"Good. Just know, you well never make me suffer ever again." I said, getting up with Jake and walking to our car.

Now that I had spoken with Carson and proved myself, I was ready to live a happy life with Jake. I was no longer missing and I had healed myself.

I kissed Jake passionately and said, "I love you so much, Jake. I can't even describe it. You were always there...waiting for me. Thank you."

"You're welcome, baby. I have waited for you for so long. And now you're mine." Jake said. "I promise to always take care of you and our kids. I will never leave you alone ever again."

* * *

**Hey!**

**As usual, I copied most of the story because it fit for both stories. Sorry the epilogue was short, but did you enjoy the story? Please review! Did you like the brave Bella in the end? I sure did! Carson will surely pay! After this, there's an author's note and then bam! This story will be complete! Please review and let me know what you think! Bye! Hugs!**

**-PonyPoke (Pony)**


	6. Author's Note

Never give up. Great things take time. Be patient.

**Hey!**

**Thank you so, so, so much for reading! Currently, this story is at about 500 views! Thank you so much if you revised, followed, or if you added the sorry to your favorites. I love you all so much! I hope you liked the story and have a great day! Hugs! Until next story! 💚💜💙 **

**-PonyPoke (Pony)**


End file.
